Scrum Boys
by Firefighter Capsicle
Summary: A modern day story about the students and rugby. Please R&R! Comments and suggestions welcome.
1. As Close As Brothers

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Francesca is my own character. Mody owns himself, and Ackerman is me.**

**SCRUM BOYS**

**An original fic idea by Pontmercy for President**

**A/N: **Les Amis are generally passive when physical contact is involved. That being said, I have taken our beloved students and placed them in a modern day full contact men's rugby league. I am going to give fair warning that this may seem like a Mary Sue in the making but it is **NOT**.

**Chapter 1 "As Close As Brothers"**

It was their first time out on the pitch. They were probably rather nervous. The team ended up with a good turnout and there were a variety of men of different sizes and abilities. Nine of those men, all friends, as close as brothers, were about to discover that their bond was strong enough to ward off an army. (Well maybe not an army, but you get the point.)

Jehan, the youngest of those nine men, was generally quite passive, along with Marius, and surprised everyone when he signed up to play rugby. Jehan was a nice looking man who was just barley out of his teen. His "partner in crime", if you will, Marius Pontmercy was also quite young. Marius and Jehan were only 2 years apart yet Jehan looked several years older than Marius, who still looked like he was just a boy. Marius had short curly hair, and chubby cheeks with a deep dimple on either side. The two of them were near inseparable and it showed.

Amadeus Jaques Enjolras, one of the older of the nine friends, was a handsome man with light blond hair and a broad chest. A perfect figure, that of a true leader. And a leader he was. He and André Combeferre had known each other as for as long as they could remember. They had always been friends and when they had met Marius, they had taken a liking to the boy. Most of the friends went by their surnames except for Jehan, Marius, and Enjolras. Everyone called Enjolras "EJ" because new people usually couldn't pronounce his name.

The other friends came from different parts of the area and didn't know each other so well, everyone except Courfeyrac. EVERYONE knew Marcus Courfeyrac. He had a reputation as being quite the ladies man. When the other guys told him that sex before sports was a bad thing and that they would be playing everyday except Sundays, he about had a heart attack! Most people called him Courfeyrac, Couf, or 'Fracy. Anyone who called him 'Fracy usually got pummeled.

The next two most known of the friends were Patrick Joly and Philip Bahorel. Joly was a medical student and a hypochondriac. Nobody could figure out why he decided to play. Bahorel, on the other hand, was a decent sized guy. He and Joly were about joined at the hip.

The two loners of the nine friends, Feuilly and Lesgles, were not very close to any of the other men, but then trusted them all the same. Feuilly was an orphan and he was raising his younger sister who was only 10. Feuilly was only 23 and had been raising himself and his sister since he was 15. The nine friends all helped to raise Feuilly's sister though and they all knew that she had a "crush" on Combeferre. She was the only person who called him André. She was also the only one who called Feuilly by his first name, Alfons and Courfeyrac Marcus. She was also the only one who could call Courfeyrac 'Marky'. Her name was Francesca Feuilly. She was like everyone's little sister. Even she was surprised when Jhean joined the team.

There they all were standing on the pitch in their shorts and huge socks, being addressed by their coaches. There were two primary coaches, Coach Mody and Coach Javert, and one assistant coach, Coach Ackerman, the only female coach in the league. The coaches had instructed every man to find a tackling partner so Enjolras and Bahorel buddied up, Combeferre and Feuilly buddied up, Jhean went with Lesgles, and Marius went with Courfeyrac. Marius had never hit anyone in his life and he was a little bit shorter than Courfeyrac, but a good 15 to 20 lbs heavier. Due to this, Marius was apprehensive about tackling his friend. "Couf, I don't want to hurt you. I am bigger than you." Marius worriedly said. "Marius, you won't hurt me. Don't make me call you 'Mary'." Courfeyrac retorted. Marius hated it when Courfeyrac called him Mary. "Mary, Mary, Mary, still afraid little Mary." Courfeyrac taunted Marius until he got so fed up that he let out what sounded like "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" and charged at Courfeyrac. Everyone heard Marius' "war cry" and stopped what they were doing to watch Marius run at Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac start running away. Everyone cringed when Marius hit Courfeyrac and took him down. Everyone heard Courfeyrac say "Marius, GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME!" and Marius reply "That's for calling me Mary!" Only no one understood what he said because of his mouth guard. Francesca laughed, a lot.

**A/N: Please R&R!**


	2. Violated by His Own Shorts

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it. Francesca is still mine, Mody still owns himself, and Ackerman is still me. I don't own Gatorade either. I wish I did though.**

**Chapter 2- "Violated by his own shorts"**

Courfeyrac looked up at Marius and said "What the hell did you just say?" Marius spat out his mouth guard and said "That's for calling me Mary!" Marius walked away and Combeferre turned to Joly, who was observing, and said "Remind me to never make that boy mad. He is usually so subdued and mellow. That was quite a change." Just then the coaches called a water break. Everyone went to the benches and sat down where ever they could. Marius pulled out a bottle of Gatorade and Joly turned to him and held out a bottle of water. "You shouldn't drink Gatorade until after practice, it'll dehydrate you more. You can have my extra bottle of water." Joly motioned for Marius to take the bottle and Marius reached up and took the bottle without question and drank half of it in one swig.

The coaches called the team over for position assignments and introductions. The coaches stepped forward and one of them said "Good afternoon gentlemen. I am Coach Mody. I will be in charge of the pack or the scrum." He motioned to his left "This is Coach Javert. He will be in charge of the line." Mody motioned to his right "This is our assistant coach, Coach Ackerman. She will be observing everyone and making suggestions as to where you might be able to improve upon. When I call your name, please step forward to get you position assignment. If you go by a nickname, now would be the time to make it known. Pontmercy." Marius waddled forward and stood there looking at the coaches. Javert spoke up "Hook." Mody and Ackerman looked over at him and Javert continued "Well, he is the shortest man here, but he looks sturdy. I figure he will be a decent hook." Mody and Ackerman shrugged their shoulders and Mody called out another name. "Enjorless?" Enjolras stepped forward. "It's Enjolras sir. You can call me EJ though." "Right, second row and you will swap out as a prop. Courfeyrac." Courfeyrac stepped forward. "My friends call me Courf." "Alright, you will be playing flanker. Prouvaire." Jehan stepped forward and said nervously "Jehan if you please, sir." "Alright Jehan, you will be the 8 man and you will sub in for Pontmercy as a hook. Bahorel." Bahorel stepped forward and Ackerman said immediately "Prop." The others got their positions shortly after. It ended up like this: Lesgles- Second row, Combeferre- Second row/Prop, Joly- Flanker, and Feuilly- Scrumhalf/hook.

The men went with their respective coaches and Jehan asked what the hook and props did. Mody said "That's a great question, Jehan. I'll show you." Mody asked Enjolras to come and help him. Each of the two men stood on either side of Marius and wrapped their arms around him while he held his arms up. Each of the two men grabbed onto either side of Marius' waist band and pulled toward himself. In doing this, they had turned Marius' shorts sideways and lifted him up so that his toes were just touching the ground. Marius put his arms down onto either man's shoulder and grabbed a handful of each of their shirts. Marius had just been violated by his own shorts. Mody turned his head to Jehan and said "Once the front row gets like this, the hook puts his foot out to try and gain possession of the ball." Jehan looked at Marius and asked if he was uncomfortable. Marius glared at Jehan and Francesca laughed again. Then it started to rain. Francesca got out her umbrella and the boys looked at her and sighed. "We are in for a wet practice." Enjorlas remarked. As it started to rain harder, the ground started to get softer and very muddy. Marius was currently being chased by Enjolras toward a mud puddle with his white shirt. As Enjolras took him down, soaking his white shirt, Marius thought to himself "There goes another white shirt."

**A/N: Please R&R**


	3. Of Mud and PWNing

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing, nothing at all.**

**Chapter 3- "Of Mud and PWNing"**

At the end of practice, Feuilly looked Marius over. Marius had about two pounds of mud caked onto his body, half of which was in his hair. Feuilly, who was rather clean, said "You aren't getting into my car like that. You can ride with Courfeyrac's car. He can deal with your mud." Feuilly smiled and looked over at Courfeyrac and chuckled quietly. Marius ran over to Courfeyrac. "Courf, can I ride home with you?" "Yes but only if you sit on a towel, I don't want your mud all over my car." "Thanks Courf! I owe you one…and a new shirt. I accidentally ripped it." Courfeyrac peeled off what was left of his soaked shirt and glared at Marius. "I know."

Feuilly called everyone over to his car. "Right then, it's Monday and since we always eat out on Monday and its Francesca's birthday, she gets to pick where we eat tonight." Francesca came running through "RED ROBIN!" "Well I guess we are going to Red Robin tonight. It's 6 o'clock now. Let's meet at my apartment at 7." Combeferre said. Everyone left and went home to shower.

At 7 o'clock, everyone showed up at Combeferre's door. Marius had considerably shorter hair and Francesca noticed this and said "Marius what happened to your hair?" Francesca reached up and ran her fingers through his super short curls. "Courf cut out some of the dried mud and it was all uneven so he buzzed the back down to nothing and did a long buzz on the top. He told me that I still have curls on the top." Marius explained. Francesca said "I never noticed how soft your hair is. Marky did a good job cutting your hair, wouldn't you agree André?" Combeferre sort of rolled his eyes and looked over at Feuilly. "We ought to get going." Everyone piled into their cars and met at the restaurant.

At the restaurant, Enjolras reserved a table for 10 and waited for them to be called. When they were all seated at the table, everyone ordered their drinks. Marius wanted a beer so the guys ordered him a Guinness and dinner proceeded.

After dinner, on the way home, Marius giggled A LOT. Marius was rather drunk and slurring his speech. When they got back to Feuilly's apartment, which he shared with Jehan, he decided to stay home with Francesca whilst the rest of the boys went up to Marius and Courfeyrac's apartment to play poker.

Marius was so drunk that Lesgles had convinced him that he had to strip a piece of clothing off for each hand he won until he was in his boxers and then he would be the "Poker Champion". It turned out that Marius "won" every hand until he was in his boxers. Courfeyrac then wrote the word "DOLT" on the back of his head in Sharpie and convinced him to run around the parking lot. Francesca happened to be looking out the window and saw Marius and got her video camera and started filming him. Francesca thought to herself "This is going on YouTube!" Eventually Courfeyrac and Enjolras had to go and rescue him from the parking lot because he was getting sick everywhere. The two of them brought him back up to the apartment and somehow Marius had gotten junk in his hair so Courfeyrac stuck his head in the toilet and gave it a flush.

In the other room, Bahorel had raided the cupboards and fridge in search of beer, wine, and ice cream. He found the beer, some cheap wine, and the ice cream. He and Lesgles attacked the ice cream and Lesgles uncorked the wine with his teeth and started to drain the bottle. Bahorel had already downed three cans of beer. The alcohol and the sugar converged in their systems and caused a high and they both passed out, Bahorel laying flat on his stomach and Lesgles on top of him in a compromising position. Marius stumbled out of the bathroom and collapsed just in front of Lesgles' head. Lesgles moved his head and laid it on Marius' crotch, facedown. Courfeyrac came out of the bathroom and went to Feuilly's apartment where he found Combeferre, Feuilly, and Joly sitting around playing cards and Francesca playing video games with Jehan. "I just PWND you Jehan!" Francesca exclaimed. Courfeyrac looked at Feuilly." Mind if I crash on your couch tonight?" "Sure, just clean up the blankets in the morning."

About an hour later Joly and Combeferre left and everyone who was left went to bed. The next morning, Courfeyrac opened the door to his apartment to find Marius sprawled out on the floor with a leg on either side of Lesgles' head, which was still using Marius' crotch as a pillow. Francesca ran into the apartment and jumped on Bahorel's chest. He jolted awake and accidentally whacked Lesgles, who was trying to sit up, in the forehead causing his head to fall backward and wake Marius up in time to watch Lesgles' head land on his pelvic area. Marius yelped in pain and Joly, who had shown up in the doorway, ran into the kitchen to get an ice pack. Marius grabbed his crotch and curled into the fetal position, rocking back and forth whilst groaning. "Just a minute Marius, I am getting you ice!" Joly exclaimed from the kitchen. Joly brought out the ice for Marius wrapped in a towel and handed it to him. Marius shoved the ice down his boxers. "That should keep the swelling down." Joly remarked. Francesca laughed as Marius laid there on the floor. He then got up and waddled to his room.


End file.
